Luigi's Heartless-Filled Mansion
by Rainstorm Dreams
Summary: On their way to Mother Gothel's Tower to save Rapunzel, Sora and the gang crash-land in the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, right outside Professor E.Gadd's shack. Apparently, the haunted mansion next door is infested with ghosts AND heartless! Their only chance of getting home, and saving Mario, relies on the team catching ghosts and killing heartless, with the one and only Luigi!
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Shipwrecked

**A/N: Sadly, I own neither of these franchises. This is a purely fan-made work, which I'm sure you all know.**

* * *

Luigi should have known the flyer was a fraud. Heck, he hadn't even entered a mansion contest in the first place! Mario offered to go check it out, sure, but he hadn't come back yet. And it's been two days! What if they were robbers who had come up with a scheme to mug his brother? Or serial killers, off to kill him? Oh, Luigi couldn't even bear to think about it. Poor, poor Mario. His brother could be dead, and it would be all his fault! What would he tell Peach? Even worse, what would he tell Mama? He just _had_ to find Mario, fast! Luigi looked out of his window. It was already getting dark. He should take a flashlight, just to be safe. He stuffed it in his pocket, and headed out the door.

"Don't you worry, Mario. Luigi's on his way!"

* * *

Sora looked up curiously at the short little man in the white lab coat in front of him.

"You took quite the tumble in your space rocket, eh lad?"

Sora nodded a bit, but he realized that made his head hurt and looked around at Donald and Goofy, who both looked a little jumbled from the difficult ride in the Gummy Ship. It would have been a fine ride to Mother Gothel's Tower, their destination, but Donald felt it was necessary to try to rip the steering wheel out of Sora's hands. Again. Who had the keyblade anyway between them? Him or Donald?

"Where are we? And who are you?" Sora asked the little old man, who chuckled and helped Sora stand.

"I'm Professor , and you are in the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom." answered, adjusting his glasses.

"Gawrsh, Mushroom Kingdom? Is that anywhere near Mother Gothel's? " Goofy asked, fixing his hat and reaching for his shield.

"Mother Gothel's? I doubt it. The only place near here is this mysterious mansion that appeared a few days ago. These strange creatures keep live there, and I've been trying to study them. I think they're like ghosts, only they have an odd little heart printed on them. I've always been too afraid to get a closer look at them. However," said, looking at the trio. "You three seem like such a lively bunch, I'll make you a deal. If you wouldn't mind to capture them and bring them to me to examine them, I'll try to fix up your flying machine!"

"The Gummy Ship is Broken?!" Quacked out Donald.

shook his head. "I'm afraid so. Absolutely totaled."

* * *

**A/N: So that's about it for Chapter One. I hope you all like it, and don't be shy to review. They're always appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2: New Party Member

**A/N: Again, In no way am I affiliated with Nintendo or Square Enix on the production or creation of Kingdom Hearts. I am merely a writer who wishes she could work with the companies. *sigh***

* * *

Luigi took a few unsure steps along the lengthy, spiraling road. Maybe this was a bad idea. He should just turn back, tell the Princess Mario was captured and to send Toads down to the mansion to save Mario. No, that would be cowardly. Are you a man or a mouse, Luigi? A crow flew by Luigi's ear, nearly scraping his hat off with it's long, pointy talons. It perched itself high above a dead tree and cawed loudly at Luigi, almost as to laugh at him. He looked a little farther, past the crow, and saw a rather menacing-looking mansion practically glaring at him! The crow cawed again, much louder this time. It almost made Luigi wet his pants. He had decided he was, most definitely, a mouse.

* * *

"So, how many of these "ghosts" do we have to kill, Professor?" Sora asked, swinging the Kingdom Key over his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't want you to kill them! I'd like you to collect them, using my incredible invention, the Poltergust 2000!" exclaimed, pulling out a small red vacuum with the number 2000 scribbled on it with a black marker.

"You want us to kill ghosts with a vacuum?" Donald asked. "That's ridiculous!"

The professor sighed. "It's not just a vacuum! It's a state-of-the-art, ultra-sensitive, cytoplasmic-captivating ghost-capturing machine!"

"Do we even have enough space to carry it with us?" Goofy questioned aloud. "I mean, I got my shield, Donald's got his wand, and Sora's gotta hold the Keyblade!"

Sora shook his head. "You're right, Goofy. If only we had a fourth party member to carry and use the Poltergust 2000. I guess we can't do it, ."

Just then, a piercingly girly scream ripped through the air. The trio looked around, not sure where the shriek came from. It was who realized it was was coming from the other side of the shack's door. He opened it, revealing a rather horrified-looking plumber blubbering and crying. Sora helped lead the man in, and sat him down.

"Young man, calm down! Who are you? What happened?" The professor asked him.

"My name is Luigi." He sniffed. "I came looking for my brother, Mario, who is in the mansion, but this big ugly monster chased me to this shack and Mama Mia I got scared and ran!"

"Monster? Sora, that may be a Heartless!" Donald quacked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sora replied. "Say, Luigi? We'll help you find your brother, if you help us capture ghosts in the mansion!"  
"But Sora! This guy is a huge scaredy cat!" Whispered Donald.

"Well, you are too, but we keep you, don't we?" Sora smirked.

Donald huffed and turned away as Luigi agreed to join the party. "I'll do anything to get my brother back!"

E. Gadd grinned. "It's settled then! Luigi helps you boys to find Mario, I get a few ghosts to examine, and your ship gets fixed! Everyone's happy."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for the update! I am getting a little too excited for this fic. I have three more chapters planned out. Two already written. Oh well. Thanks for the read, and review if you left one! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Monster, You say?

**Finally, I updated! Been a little with tests and such (So sorry guys. ) But here it is! I promise, I will try my best to make updates faster, but for now, enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

"Now," Sora began. "You say a monster chased you here?"Luigi nodded. "He was really big, with a metal hat, and huge arms. He also had a big heart with an x on it's chest! He was coming right at me, so I ran."

As if on cue, Jiminy Cricket jumped out of Sora's pocket. "If my journal's correct, Sora, It seems that Luigi here was chased by a Large Body Heartless."

Donald swung his staff angrily at Sora. "The second we land here, " He quacked, "You have us chasing after a huge Heartless!"

Sora chuckled as Donald continued to ramble. He turned his attention to Luigi, who was now shying away from Jiminy. "Hey Luigi, If all we have here are some Large Bodies, we'll get your brother before you know it!"

Luigi smiled and jumped out of his skin as something slammed full-force into the wooden shack. "Oh no! He's BACK!" Luigi shrieked, hiding behind Sora.

Goofy passed Luigi the Poltergust 2000 as he equipped his own shield. "Just hold on to this, Luigi! We'll cover the rest!"

Sora held out his hand as the Kingdom Key appeared without command, and pushed his way out of 's shack. The Large Body, surrounded by some new ghastly-looking Heartless, swung its arms widely as Sora and Donald ran out and began to attack.

"C'mon Luigi!" Goofy called to the green plumber, who was clutching the Poltergust 2000. "We're gonna need your help with that vacuum!"

"It's not a vacuum!" E Gadd called after the heroes as they ran out of the small wooden shack and towards the eerie mansion to aid Sora.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks! Tune in later to find out the fate of our heroes! :D**


	4. TEMPORARY HIATUS

**Hey folks! Sorry for the lack of updating. Life's been a pain, and I've been working overtime on school assignments. This little guy (my pride and joy, really) Is going into a temporary hiatus because I want to wait until I have more time to develop it more (and finish The World Ends With You :3 ) I promise it will make a comeback, though, maybe around sometime in March. **

**Thanks for being so patient, you guys! I'm really sorry about this, but I will be back! For now, I'll be posting a few one shots here and there. Take care, guys!**


End file.
